


Survive

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Decisions, Happy Ending, I needed a continuation, Like years ago and I still remember it, M/M, No Archive Warnings Apply - Freeform, Prostitution, Thank you Sineala for letting me do this 🥺, m/m - Freeform, this story broke me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Tony lost everything. His money, his friends, his Avengers team, his company... Drunk and homeless, he lives on the streets and sells his body for liquor money, until one day he finds the exact wrong customer.This is a continuation ofAll-Time LowbySineala. Your story broke me and I have not recovered. So a story formed in my head to comfort me. This is that story.Please read that story before proceeding with this one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All-Time Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321581) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This is a redo :3

  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
